CENA INESPERADA
by Moussewhite21
Summary: No me vas a invitar a cenar?-sentándose y acomodando la servilleta sobre sus piernas -estoy hambrienta.


Hey arnold ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (lastimosamente, porque si así lo fuera haría la película the jungle movie que Nick evito realizar) solo aquellos que utilizare para darle sentido a mi historia

Son pura y exclusiva propiedad de Craig Bartlett

La noche se presentaba fría y la vez relajante, con una brisa que recorre suavemente cada uno de los poros de la piel. Su encantado asemejaba a la melodiosa voz de una madre, no muy lejos de la zona, cantándole a su bebe de meses en su pequeña carriola para que concilie el sueño.

Se podían ver las estrellas en el firmamento brillando con mucha intensidad, era como si estuvieran al alcance de las manos. Pensamiento que se les paso por la cabeza a más de un infante que pedía a sus padres una de ellas, más ellos se reían de su ingenuidad y decían que irían luego a dar un paseo a la juguetería, con la esperanza de que ya no insistieran en lo imposible.

Saliendo de este trance por el sonido de su propio pie que subía y bajaba, en un tip nervioso. Volvió su mente al lugar donde se encontraba, en un restaurante, donde esperaba a su cita hace más de dos horas.

Todo tendría que salir perfecto. El aniversario de 2 años con tu pareja no es algo que se celebre todos los días y él lo sabía bien. Así que procuro guardar sus ahorros y conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para solventar las exigencias de la chica que mantenía vivas sus ilusiones amorosas. "el amor vale más que un rolex"-decía la frase popular.

La ingratitud será muy grande al llegar a la 4 hora de espera, la muchacha no daba señales de vida; ni siquiera parecía tener la más mínima intensión de hacer acto de presencia en el lugar.

Sonó su móvil en el bolsillo, era ella .no noto nada raro al abrir la pantalla, esperaba que fuera una cancelación de la cita, aunque algo en él sabía que no se trataba de eso.

Arnold, yo... no sé cómo decirte esto; pero lo nuestro no ha resultado como lo esperaba. TERMINAMOS-fue lo último que escucho antes de darle paso al piteo de la operadora

Parece que en realidad si sabía cómo decírselo.

La había visto distante, creyó que era el estrés y cansancio de la preparatoria lo que la tenía así.

Repasaba cada una de sus palabras, no pudo evitar recordar cada una de las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Las incansables horas extras que laboro por complacer a su ahora ex novia, se lo recordarían por un buen tiempo .no entendía en que había errado, no estaba triste, ni impotente por saber aquello, no obstante se hallaba frustrado.

Cada una de sus relaciones duraban menos del año y saber que terminaron cuando todo iba de maravilla -según lo que pensaba- lo contrario un poco.

Quería saber que hacia mal. ¿Porque era él? .siempre era él, o por lo menos eso le habían hecho creer. Hasta ese día

No me vas a invitar a cenar?-sentándose y acomodando la servilleta sobre sus piernas -estoy hambrienta

Helga?-sorprendido-que haces aquí?

Solo pasaba por aquí -colocando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja- te vi y pensé en una comida gratis en un lujoso restaurante-completo con una sonrisa divertida.

Te enteraste –con tono calmado-verdad?

De qué? –se hizo la desentendida-no tengo idea de que me hablas

De mi ruptura con-fue interrumpido por la rubia

Ni la nombres- rascándose el brazo- que me da urticaria-dijo con molestia -en serio, Arnoldo .no podías encontrar a alguien mejor.

Riendo, no sabía cómo lograba cambiarle el semblante tan rápido -lo dices porque nunca se llevaron bien-viéndola a la cara- dime como lo supiste

Rhonda- dándose un empuje con los codos en la mesa –sabes lo complicado que es no enterarse de algo con ella.

Arnold sabía bien que Rhonda era muy conocida en la ps. 118 por siempre estar bien informada de cada uno de los acontecimientos en la vida de sus compañeros, si no lo sabía Rhonda, no lo sabía nadie o era un rumor mal infundado por chiquillos sin oficio.

Buenas noches-dijo el camarero-desean ordenar

Arnold le iba a explicar al mesero que ya no era necesario que los atendieran, ellos se retirarían del lugar inmediatamente, no tenía ánimos para comer. Pero su estómago lo traiciono dando un crujido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser captado por los oídos de Helga.

Por supuesto-dijo rápidamente la rubia revisan una de la carta y conteniendo la risa -quiero el corte fleur Lester bañado en salsa puri -intentando ponerse seria y tragarse una carcajada- para el caballero-mirándolo de reojo -lo mismo-cerrando la carta de pedidos y entregándosela al mozo.

Que buen gusto señorita-susurrando al oído del rubio-muchacho no la pierda, es linda y elegante, valió la pena toda la espera.-dirigiendo hacia la cocina.

Helga? su pareja? No podría estar más equivocado, bueno la gente podría llegar de alguna manera a pensarlo, su ropa era para la ocasión. Vestido negro de coctel que hacia resaltar su cintura, sobre la rodilla y con zapatos negros no muy elevado. Quizás por eso la confusión. No obstante, Helga siempre había sido bella y elegante, sobre todo bella, aunque pocas veces se lo dijera, y cuando lo hacía, ella se limitaba al decirle- "lo que flote en tu bote, Arnoldo".

Mas lo tenía presente, Helga su amiga, era bella.

Helga-destapando la champagne de cortesía –gracias

Porque me agradeces? –Extendiendo un vaso de cristal vacío-yo no he hecho nada.

Por ser una buena-llenando la copa –amiga

Atragantándose con el vino espumoso-a..-tos-mig-tos-a

De todas las cosas que le pudo decir uso esa palabra de 5 simples y sencillas letras que la hacían desear extirparle el apéndice sin anestesia. Ella lo sabía, tenía en claro que solo podía ejercer el papel de la amiga incondicional; ya lo había hecho en sus anteriores rupturas, aunque no le gustara escucharlo sufrir por una ajena.

Amiga, eso era ella. Amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga….. revoloteaba en su cabeza.

Claro que lo era, pero no era justo recalcárselo y menos en un restaurante lleno de esa atmosfera romántica rodeándolos.

Si claro-forzando su sonrisa-amiga

Si -tomando también del vino- eres la mejor amiga que tengo, quien hubiera dicho que nos llevaríamos también-recordando un poco-después de todas esas peleas.

Es cierto- con sarcasmo-todos estos años he tenido que soportarte, cabeza de balón

¿Soportarme?- dijo con incredulidad -si mal no recuerdo tú me gastabas muchas bromas cuando éramos niños, me pregunto, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlas?

Arnoldo ¡-admirándose-Eres un masoquista, nunca pensé eso de ti.

Claro que no-dijo con sinceridad -solo que se me hacía raro acostumbrarme a tu buen trato.

Golpeando suavemente una de sus costillas – ¿ahora estas feliz?

Auch-sabia golpear muy bien-no, ni un poco-decía con humor –pero creo que me dejaste un moretón.

No escucho la risa de la rubia, lo que vio fue muy diferente.

Ella había desaparecido de su asiento y se hallaba a su lado, levantando su camisola. –que veloz-fue lo que pensó al verla junto

El rubio se ruborizo, nunca pensó que actuaría así y menos que estuviera tocándolo

Helga-dijo el pelirrubio pero sin detener la mano que lo tocaba

La pelirrubia no oía nada, tenía una discusión con ella misma-tonta, tonta, tonta -cerrando los ojos con expresión preocupada-¿a qué viniste? ¿A consolarlo o a molerlo a palos? Rayos-revisando donde fue el golpe-déjame ver-alzando ligeramente de su camisa-Helga-ignorando su llamado

Helga –volvió a repetir-Helga-

Qué pasa?-molesta por la, quería ver si podía curarlo, aunque a simple vista no se viera nada-solo era una broma-sonriéndole un poco menos colorado que antes.

Se dio cuenta de que había levantado la camisa en un acto inconsciente y que tenía la yema de sus dedos por un lado abdominales del pelirrubio, opto por lo más normal que pudo hacer en ese caso, ocultar su sonrojo y soltar la prenda

Se abanicaba con una de las servilletas-claro….-abanicándose rápido-…yo lo sabia

Lo que tú digas, Helga-respondió el pelirrubio

Con que... lo que yo diga- pegándole en el hombro-ahora tendrás uno de verdad- mirando con reproche-no vuelvas a fingir, tonto

Pero porque me golpeaste desde un principio?-sobándose, si seguía así estaría muy magullado al finalizar la noche.

Tú me lo habías pedido en primer lugar-dijo alzando las manos como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo- yo solo cumplí tu deseo.

¿Cuándo hice tal cosa?-inquirió ladeando su cabeza.

Imitando su voz-"si mal no recuerdo tú me gastabas muchas bromas cuando éramos niños ¿me pregunto, POR QUE DEJASTE DE HACERLAS?" -haciendo énfasis en las últimas líneas -eso se llama leer entre líneas cabeza de balón, tendrías que aprender un poco de eso.

La plática fue interrumpida por el mesonero que se aproximaba a la mesa para entregar los pedidos, que darían comienzo a la cena.

Su platillo Madame-sirviendo por la derecha, destapando y sintiendo el agradable olor de la carne-y el suyo Monsieur-al poner la comida de su acompañante- espero que la comida sea de su agrado-haciendo una reverencia –casi lo olvido-deteniendo su paso, volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro-el servicio de hoy es "noche cenicienta"-ahora si me retiro, disfruten de la cena-siguió su camino

Qué quiso decir con "cenicienta"-se auto preguntó el rubio

Tienes que probar esto-metiendo un pedazo de res en su boca -esta exquisito, nunca probé una res así ni siquiera con Bob y créeme, lleva a comer mucha carne.

Masticando la carne-y que tal?-indago la rubia.

Casi -tan -bue...no -co..mo –el- pas...trami-decia , haciendo pausas entre cada uno de los mordiscos que daba.

Exacto-volviendo a probar de su plato-Casi-viendolo y moviendo el tenedor de manera negativa-pero nada supera al pastrami, amigo.

La cena paso de manera muy amena, aunque se sintiera en un principio consterna por lo sucedido con su antigua pareja, la noche que planeo no estaba perdida. Al contrario, se divertía mucho con el humor comico-sarcastico de Helga y le gustaba poder tener una conversación muy fluida al estar juntos, quizás DEMASIADO.

Decidieron pedir el postre, el especial de la noche:" Hurricane mélange"

Consistía de un relleno frio hecho de los sabores más pedidos por los comensales, cubierto por un baño de chocolate blanco derretido, el cual se refrigeraba hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente sólido. Los chef decidieron hacer este platillo basándose en la temática de la noche.

Un zapato de chocolate?-viendolo con desconfianza-"cenicienta"ahh- la rubia puso la mano en su frente dramáticamente-quizás este envenenado por los malvados chefs.

Pensó contemplando el dulce-entonces esto significaba "cenicienta"-pruébalo, tiene buen aspecto.

No me convences-analizando el postre por todos lados-es un zapato, no voy a comer un zapato.

Iba a persuadirla, pero la rubia vio sus intenciones y dijo-No, ni siquiera por que sea de chocolate.

Semi-inclinandose en una reverencia real-Como quiera mi lady- guiñándole un ojo- lo probare por usted.

Ohh no... -siguiendo con el juego, observando como comía un trozo del pastel-morirás sir cabeza ovalada.

Poniendo una cara de que había probado el mismísimo cielo-esta sabroso

Déjame un poco-tomando la cuchara-, tragón-saboreando- si esta….-salió corriendo al baño de mujeres.

Helga-se levantó preocupado-espera-corre detrás de ella y choca con un camarero-lo siento, lo siento-ayudando a levantarlo-disculpe me podría decir que contenía el postre.

Hurricane mélange?-con un acento muy marcado

Oui-no era muy bueno en francés, pero sabía lo básico

No mucho Monsieur differents types helados y crème glacèe de chocolate-intento sonar casi español

¿Tenía fresas?-asustado de la respuesta

Oui-al escucharlo, corrió y se instaló afuera de la puerta del baño femenino.

¿Helga? Te encuentras bien?-se acercó a la puerta para que oyera su voz

A ti –agachándose al inodoro–que-agarrándose el cabello para volver a agacharse-te parece?

Que no -dijo lleno de culpa y sintiéndose de lo peor.

La alergia de la rubia por las fresas era algo que se debía tener a consideración, si se excedía al ingerirlas -accidental o incidentalmente- podrían tener una fuerte hinchazón de rostro y cuerpo, siendo ese el mejor de los casos.

-5 minutos después-

El reloj del establecimiento sonó en alarma, se escucharon a lo lejos doce campanadas, las luces se apagaron automáticamente y el lugar se volvió sombrío

No es tu culpa-saliendo del baño después de enjuagarse la boca-así que no te lo andes reprochando, cab…-observo la oscuridad y la sombras que se formaban en el elegante lugar, que en realidad era lo único que se apreciaba.

Sintió una mano en su cuerpo-Helga-susurraron en su oído

Ahhhh –empujando la sombra –ahhh-visualizando una cabeza ovalada-¿arnold?

Si-con la mano en el piso para darse apoyo al levantarse-lo siento no quise asustarte-ya de pie, acomodándose el cabello-pero creo que pudiste reaccionar de otra manera

Disculpa -ironizo –es que no sabía con qué pegarte-dijo socarronamente-que querías ?que te agarre a besos por casi darme un paro cardiaco.

Al acto arnold empezó a ser, siguió por detrás a la rubia, para indagar el por qué de la situación.

-En el salón -

Que sucedió con la gente-mirando a su alrededor los asientos vacíos

Yo tampoco me lo explico-dijo con extrañeza-hace unos minutos todos estaban aquí

Yo si -viendo el grabado de la cocina.

"Noche cenicienta invite a su pareja a pasar una velada de ensueño con un servicio impecable….

Pasándose al final de la nota y recorriéndola con sus dedos.

….El restaurante se cerrara automáticamente a las 12:00; los empleados y clientes tendrán que salir antes .se reabrirá a la mañana siguiente para labores de limpieza."

Gracias por su atención

Criminal, estamos encerrados-sacando su móvil y activando marcación rápida.

¿Qué haces?-hurgaba su bolso

Llamare a los bomberos para que derriben la puerta-señalando la puerta de madera

Razono-No, Helga, eso le causaría problemas al dueño-sugirió-no sería mejor esperar

Esperar?-viéndolo con extrañeza-esperar que? Que venga alguien mañana-si es que vienen -a hacer la limpieza

Pues si-haciéndola guardar el móvil –no creo que el cartel se equivoque, y si llega a suceder, llamáremos en cuanto a amanezca.

Por alguna razón no le incomodaba la idea de pasar todo la noche con su ex abusona.

Pero, Pero.-se sentía perdida, no quería tener una noche con la musa inspiradora de sus más locos sueños. Bueno si quería, quien no quisiera, pero no bajo esas circunstancias-está bien, tú ganas Arnoldo-alzando un dedo-con una condición: trae vino y algo cómodo para sentarnos. Esta noche será larga.

De acuerdo-también sacando su móvil-llamare a Gerald, no quiero que los abuelos se preocupen.

Yo hare los mismo con phoebe-sacando su teléfono

Pasando unos minutos, Regresaron al centro del comedor y se colocaron en la alfombra persa, inmedio estaba una botella de vino y dos copas de cristal

Listo, –guardando su celular en su cartera- Le dije a phoebe que si Bob pregunta por mí-aunque lo dudo- le dijera que me quedaría a dormir en su casa-

Hable con Gerald y llamara al abuelo-guardando el móvil en su bolsillo.

Y…Que haremos toda la noche-cogiendo el frasco –tomar y echar cuentos?

Tomar y echar cuentos?-alzando una ceja-No suena mal-aflojando su corbata, lo estaba asfixiando- aunque preferiría no seguir tomando

Aburrido –sentencio la rubia

Quizás lo sea-recordó con melancolía la llamada de su ex novia-digo no he encontrado una relación estable

Es porque eres muy predecible-puntualizo cada una de sus elecciones en el año- eliges al prototipo de chica más antiguo del mundo: animadora desequilibrada emocionalmente, popular con aires de princesa, la más reciente y celebre, la amante del contenido de la billetera de su novio temporal

Te equivocas-molesto por el comentario- veo más que eso, me enamoro de sus sentimientos y no soy tan predecible como dices

Haber dime una sola, una sola cosa por la que te hayas enamorado -sabía que no era cierto, tenía el síndrome de "amor a primera vista "con las chicas más bellas de la ps. 118 más nunca se había fijado en ella.

Sus dientes eran blancos, brillantes y siempre tenía un aliento fresco –dijo el rubio, siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

¡Lo compro ¡-dijo burlonamente -Suenas a propaganda de dentífrico-decreto-lo físico no cuenta-aclaro la pelirrubia

Ella era-pensaba que aparte de ser capturado por la belleza de las antes mencionadas, no tenía nada que lo conectara sinceramente a alguna de sus antiguas novias - le...gustaba -finalmente dijo-le gustaba hacer coreografías.

Eso no cuenta –sonrió victoriosa-y prueba mi punto

Es probable que tengas razón –le había ganado.

Reino el silencio por un lapso de tiempo, la botella iba ya por la mitad siendo bebida por ambos. Aunque en un principio el rubio no quería beber, la temperatura bajaba en el lugar y tenía que calentarse de alguna manera, las pequeñas dosis de alcohol en el vino colaboraban un poco.

A escasos centímetros, Helga titiritaba del frio

Que te parece si jugamos algo-juntándose un poco para calentar a la rubia

Qué...quieres... jugar?-supuso que su voz sonaba así por el frio, aunque en realidad fue por su cercanía

Lo dejo a tu elección.

Verdad o desafío.

Entonces eso será.

Bien pero en cada ronda tomaremos un vaso de vino, para ir acabando el resto de la botella

De acuerdo

El alcohol resultaba siendo un liberador de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos. No tenías que pensar mucho tus acciones, simplemente lo dejabas ser.

El juego se desarrolló de forma muy normal entre cantar canciones, hacer malabares, bailar alguna canción de los años 80 y 90, hacer bromas con el poco saldo que tenía en sus móviles, comer de una zancada el postre de la noche-por parte de Arnold, Helga moriría si lo hiciera-, llegaron al clímax del momento, para ese entonces ya se habían avergonzado bastante entre reto y verdad, ahora el turno era de Arnold.

Te ves muy bonita esta noche-dándole un cumplido, se lo quería decir apenas pudiera, quizás lo golpearía como en otras veces, pero se sentía valiente para recibirlo.

-solo es amable-se decía -Eso no es un desafío- aclaro la pelirrubia- y como que esta noche-atrapando su cuello con un candado- ahora veras

Es cierto no es un desafío-repuso sereno, teniendo su cuello presionado- pero si una verdad –volteando la parte libre de su cuello para verla-también el resto de los días eres bella, aunque no te guste oírlo, Helga-le era divertido ver a Helga sorprendida

Cállate- soltándolo y lanzando un cojín en la cara-y sigue jugando

Pruébalo-hablando con la seguridad que le daba el alcohol-pruébame lo que dijiste

Lo que dije-en pose pensativa, se sentía ya mareada-he dicho muchas cosas melenudo y en su mayoría todas ciertas.

Demuéstrame-le pedía- demuéstrame lo predecible que soy

Helga permaneció unos segundos con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro-es probable que este cansada de este juego-pensó el rubio

Lo siguiente que sintió fue su corbata siendo jalada, dejándolo a centímetros de la boca carmesí de su "amiga", su mirada parecía hipnotizarlo con ese color azul tan vivo, jugaba con su respiración enviándola delicadamente a su cuello entre pequeños jadeos, sin soltar su corbata.

Paso en un segundo al lóbulo de la oreja y dio un pequeño murmullo diciendo su nombre continuamente: Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Nunca había escuchado su nombre de esa manera, llena de amor, deseo y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Lo beso con suavidad probando la comisura de sus labios como pequeños sorbos del néctar de la vida. Siguió a ese ritmo un poco, ella no se conformaba, quería más. Reduciendo la distancia que quedaba, jalando por segunda vez su corbata. Empezó a besarlo con mayor entusiasmo sin detenerse y sin detenerla.

Él podía detenerla, más no quería, no lo deseaba.

La rubia comenzó a introducir su lengua sutilmente hasta llegar a meterla por completo dentro su boca, al tenerla totalmente adentro, comenzó a jugar con ella deliberadamente y sin reparo alguno, tomaba, succionaba, mordía, pero él no respondía, dejaba que jugaran con él, no ponía resistencia, ni la más mínima resistencia, parecía un simple juguete, que se dejaba usar, más eso no significaba que no lo disfrutara tanto como ella

Necesitaba aire estaba cansada y empezó a alejar sus labios, mas sintió que aprisionaban su cintura y su boca volvía a funcionarse con la otra.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ahora ella era la que recibía, él la besaba, como si no hubiera mañana, lleno de desenfreno, despeinado su cabello, tocando cada una de sus hebras, besándola con placer

Se soltaron, necesitaban respirar.

Gane-entre bocanadas de aire-eres un-regulando su respiración- tonto predecible-se dejó caer en su regazo.

Después de eso supo que la rubia no se había equivocado, había ganado, hace tanto tiempo, más no lo había notado hasta ahora. Estaba totalmente perdido por la que hace unas horas le había brindado una mano consoladora, su compañera de clase, su abusona personal, lo porque Sus ex novias lo habían dejado, todas las chicas con las que estuvo fueron diferentes entre sí, mas al momento de ser dejado la tenía a ella para consolarlo y oír sus problemas, por eso su tristeza se esfumaba tan rápido al verla, por eso sus relaciones no duraban.

Ellas habían notado lo que sentía antes que el mismo, y terminaban con el antes de ser dejadas.

Porque: 1.a nadie le gusta ser dejado; 2: sus egos eran tan grandes que no les gustaba la posición de dejadas

Porque simplemente siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque no lo supiera.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, quería hablarle y aclarar las cosas, pero la vio profundamente dormida, así que se acomodó junto, abrazándola y besando su frente. Sintió la leve caricia. El vino le paso factura, dejándolos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Jóvenes –se oía una voz a lo lejos -jóvenes –repetía de nuevo un hombre que acaba de estacionar un auto de limpieza y portaba una escoba –despierten.

Disculpe-arnold fue el primero en levantarse del suelo-donde estamos. Pregunto desorientado

Helga se levantó somnolienta, no recordaba mucho de lo que paso en la noche anterior, pero tuvo un fuerte indicio al ver la boca del rubio lleno de labial y al sentir su cabello despeinado-que hice-pasaron pequeños retazos de sus acciones nocturnas por su mente –me tengo que ir- seguro no lo recuerda, y yo debería hacer lo mismo-se decía para si-mientras salía por la puerta haciendo trastabillar al señor de la limpieza

Helga- necesitaba hablar con ella –pero la rubia ya había salido.

Lo siento señor-levantando al anciano y corriendo atrás de ella

La pelirrubia Seguía caminando sin prestar atención al llamado del rubio

Helga, déjame acompañarte-no tenía fuerzas para negarse, además ya la había alcanzado.

Haz lo que quieras, Arnoldo-sin dejar de caminar.

Al llegar a la puerta de la residencia pataki y subiendo las escaleras con mucho afán

Adiós, cabeza de balón-buscando sus llaves-que esperas vete

No, no me iré-subiendo los escalones, quedando muy cercana de ella

Que crees que haces-acercándose más a la puerta por la proximidad del rubio e intentando alejarlo con su mano libre

Esto-besando su frente-lo recuerdas

Mordiéndose el labio inferior a punto de entrar en pánico - No lo olvidaste-tomo su pose de años, cruzo los brazos en un gesto enojado –eres un idiota, cabeza de balón, no pudiste decirlo desde un principio

Lo intente, Helga-agarrando su mentón para darle un beso-pero eres veloz-acercándose mas

Uju uju –garraspeo Bob detrás de la puerta en pijama-

Buenos días señor pataki-helga rodo los ojos, ahora le daba las de padre abnegado-bonito día ¿no?-sonrió nervioso el rubio

Entra niña-Helga iba a protestar, pero arnold le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y le dijo que entrara

Bajando los escalones y con Helga ya a dentro se despidió del líder de la familia pataki

Ya se fue?-le pregunto a Bob

Si –respondió

a ya…-balbuceo- gracias -Helga se dejó caer como si fuera una hoja otoñal compactando una sonrisa acaramelada ,pronunciando palabras inentendibles una tras otra sin perder la satisfacción del rostro.

Miriam-grito sin alarma hacia la cocina-ven, la niña se desmayo

Que ocurre Bob- acomodando sus lentes y viendo a Helga en el piso-oh no te parece tierno Bob, es lo mismo que me sucedió en nuestra primera cita.

Por la acera de hillwood un joven iba silbando alegremente, pensando en lo especialmente resplandeciente que se veía la mañana. El cielo se veía más azul, los niños corrían por la acera jugando un juego inventado por ellos, se veía la alegría en sus rostros, así se sentía, lleno de felicidad.

Llegando hasta las afueras de la casa de huéspedes, dejando salir a un montón de animales por la puerta principal, fue con rumbo fijo hasta su habitación sin ánimos de despertar a nadie.

Hola Chaparrito- viendo la deslumbrante sonrisa de su nieto mientras iba por el pasillo-¿cómo te fue anoche?

Excelente, abuelo-cerrando suavemente la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama sin desdibujar el regocijo de su cara –excelente-se volvió a decir recordando la cara de la rubia y suspirando con cariño.

HOLA SOY MOUSSEWHITE21

A TODOS LOS QUE LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE ONE SHOT Y LO LLEGARON A LEER POR COMPLETO (LO SÈ, LO SÈ FUE MUY LARGO, SEGÚN COMO LO VEO YO), LES AGRADEZCO CON UN ENORME ABRAZO Y ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO.

AMIGOS DEJEN REVIEW, ENTIENDA QUE NO SOY PERFECTA Y TENGO CIERTOS OLVIDEN QUE LOS REVIEW SON EL ALIMENTO DEL ESCRITOR, ES DECIR QUE LE ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

SEAN AMABLES CONMIGO NO ME CAIAN A TOMATAZOS, ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS CON MUCHO ENTUSIASMO.

LOS QUIERE MOUSSEWHITE21


End file.
